


A Closet Debacle

by xbleeple



Series: Stars in the Springs [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, post-smut, supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Sam and Jack almost get away with a supply closet tryst, but there's a bit of hitch in their get away.





	A Closet Debacle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



> Prompt: If we get caught, I’m blaming you.
> 
> \---
> 
> Previously posted on tumblr

“If we get caught, I’m blaming you,” Sam growls as she feels another tug on her pants. The two of them were in a supply closet at the SGC. Apparently it was more important to satisfy his needs immediately than wait for them to reach their quarters. He’d flung them into the first closet they passed and locked the door before pressing her up against the shelving unit.

“How is this my fault!?” Jack responds.

“You’re the one that stuck your hand down my pants after I told you not too!” She snaps back, “If you had just waited a few more minutes this wouldn’t have been an issue.”

“You weren’t complaining a few minutes ago,” He reminds her and teasingly presses his wet fingers against her again making her curse and smack him on the shoulder.

“Don’t do that, it’s sensitive.”

“I know that’s what makes it so fun to play with,” He quips before shrinking slightly at the death glare she was giving him, “Oookay. So…how are we getting out of here?”

“You tried the zipper?”

“I tried the zipper, I tried pulling on it, it’s stuck,” Jack replies giving another good tug of his sleeve for good measure. Sam sighs and looks around them before looking down at the situation between them. She grabs his wrist and gives it a firm tug herself before groaning when it doesn’t budge.

“You have to take your shirt off.”

“What?!”

“You have to take your shirt off. It’s not going to magically come unstuck so you have to take your shirt off and we’ll have to cut the sleeve off or something.”

“What are we supposed to do after we cut the sleeve off? I can’t just walk out there with half a sleeve.“

“That’s a problem for later!”

“Okay, geeze. You’re mean sometimes,” Jack grumbles before contorting himself to get out of his shirt while its sleeve remains stuck in Sam’s pants. Once he’s free she lets out a sigh as she slumps back against the shelves.

“We need some scissors or something,” She tells him as they both start to search the closet. Both of them shuffle through all of the shelves twice before looking at each other. They had somehow ended up in a supply closet that didn’t have any scissors, knives, or any slicing materials at all really.

“So…”

“Try the zipper again?” Jack shrugs before getting down on his knees, seeing if his new vantage point was going to alleviate them of their issue. He screws around with both items for a few minutes before giving up again.

“What are you doing?” Sam asks when she hears the fabric tearing. A few moments later he stands up victoriously with the shirt hanging from his mouth, sans one sleeve. He tears off the other sleeve with his teeth and stuffs it into a pocket on his cargo pants.

“Just…stick it in your pants,” He gestures towards the sleeve hanging over her waistband.

“Why do I feel like you’ve never had to say that before?” She laughs as she sucks her stomach in to stuff the sleeve into her pants, adjusting it just so before snorting back a second laugh as he pulls on the now sleeveless shirt, “Oh my god you have such a farmers tan.”

“You know, I could have just left you here with a shirt hanging out of your pants.”

“No, you couldn’t,” She shakes her head and leans up to kiss him as her hands curl around his biceps. Both of them freeze as the door opens, exposing their compromising position to a gaping Daniel.

“I was…just…looking for some paper towels…”

“It’s his fault,” She blames before shouldering past the archaeologist and heading down the hall towards her quarters.


End file.
